warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
To Try
Prologue "Attack!" Screeches filled the clearing, as cats let out yowls of alarm and surprise. The attack had been so sudden, Leopardclaw had barely any time to react, as he was suddenly thrown into battle with a rival clan she-cat. Shineheart, named after her loyalty to her clan and her sleek pelt. Leopardclaw let out a hiss to the she-cat in front of him, and threw himself at her. Shineheart lashed out her hind paws, kicking Leopardclaw in the jaw. He yowled and stumbled back. Leopardclaw saw another figure jump onto Shinehearts back, distracting her. Sundapple! Sundapple dug her claws into Shinehearts shoulders, Leopardclaw felt claws rake his flanks, he yowled and whipped around, the cats of his clan were falling dead on the ground, his eyes widened as Sundapple was thrown down, and Shineheart reared up to finish her off. The other cat on his back raked their claws down his back, and sank their teeth into his hind leg, he could feel fang hit bone, as he tore himself away to rescue his sister. Leopardclaw leapt up Shineheart, making the she-cat stumble, he felt claws sink into his back, this made Shineheart get out of his grip, and start slashing his face. "Two-legs!" Shineheart and the other warrior fled at the call, leaving Sundapple and Leopardclaw to weak to run, Leopardclaw looked up, he saw the two-legs shadow in the moonlight. Reaching out to grab them, he panicked. He was oddly carefully picked up by this two-leg and placed into a strange hard vine den, that was inescapable. Everything seemed to slowly start to go black for Leopardclaw, he was tired, the battle made him hungry, and he was hurt.... My clan is gone...my sister is all I have... Chapter 1 "Hurry! Their right behind us!" Leopardclaw and his sister ran side by side as fast as they could from the two-legs whom they had lived with for around a moon. They both ran as soon as the chance came, the two jumped over roots and took twists, and turns within the thick forest around them. Finally, the two-legs seemed to give up on chasing their cats. Leopardclaw stopped, he took in huge gulps of air. His sister right beside him, Leopardclaw looked over at Sundapple, her collar was gone. He guessed and branch snagged it in their run to go back to the wild. He sighed, then smiled to his sister, they were free! "Sundapple! We're free!" Sundapple looked over to her brother, and let out a purr, flicking her scarred tail. The two-leg kits accidentally hurt her with a shiny thing they were playing with. The older two-legs spoke in a scolding tone to them that day... Leopardclaw shook the thought away, as he felt Sundapples claws near her heck, tugging and ripping at his collar. Leopardclaw bent his head and got his low jaw to grip onto his collar, and he started to tug as well. Finally, the collar ripped, and dropped to the ground. Leopardclaw let out a sigh of relief. The collar had troubled him, getting caught on things, and rubbing his neck when he tried to sleep. He looked around the forest that surrounded the two, it was leaf-fall. The leaves were multi-colored and on the grounds, while the sun shone through leafless trees, the branches creating dappled shadows around them. Leopardclaw sighed, and looked over to his sister, sitting there in her own little world, with her amber eyes sparkling. "We'll need a place to sleep, and we're pretty far to head back to our clan, maybe we can find a group out here?" Leopardclaw began to walk around, looking around the colorful leaf-filled forest for anything, opening his jaws to catch a scent. Nothing, only prey... and rotting wood? He shook the thought away. "Why don't we start a clan? I've always ''wanted to be a leader! You could be my deputy!" Leopardclaw flattened his ears at the thought: they had been alone in the two-leg place for so long, he didn't know if he wanted to start a clan. But, Sundapple would always sit on the highest thing she could find. She would pretend to be the leader of a clan. ''She would always act like a ''kit ''dreaming just to be the leader of the clan! ''Leopardclaw knew his sister had a dream of being leader ever since she was a kit, always bright-eyed and ready to train as an apprentice. She would always be so ''naive! Leopardclaw sighed, and looked over at his now bright-eyed ready-to-go sister. He gave a kind smile, maybe he could talk her out of it. "Maybe...maybe we could get used to being rogue before we think of anything like that? We don't know anyone here remember?" Sundapple flattened her ear in disappointment, Leopardclaw smirked: she never liked to be alone, and he was right. "Good, now, lets find a play to stay, then get something to eat." Sundapple flicked her tail, then spoke. "I saw an abandoned two-leg den?" Chapter 2 Leopardclaw opened his jaws to taste the air, it was hard to track any prey in the rotting two-leg place, but he went with it anyway. He looked up as the two-leg place creaked. His response to this place still ringing in his mind from not to long ago. ---- "What?! No! that place is rotting!" Leopardclaw hissed to his sister, Sundapple let out a small whine, and flattened her ears, staring at him with wide, begging eyes. "Please? It'll only be for one night! besides! there could be food in there!" Leopardclaw sighed, he needed to show his sister who was in charge in here! He let out a growl. "We are ''not ''going ''anywhere ''near that place!" Sundapple narrowed her eyes, then smirked. "Fine, I guess i'll catch all the mice I can eat in there and then get a ''good rest!" Leopardclaw tried not to let it get to him, but he hadn't had a fresh killed mouse in so long, but he could just get one here! But then again, that place is more sheltered then out here....'' ---- Finally, Leopardclaw caught the scent of something, it scented of mouse but...something else... he opened his jaws again, he couldn't pick it. Maybe it was just the rotting wood? He honestly didn't care on an empty stomach. He stalked over to where the mouse scent was coming from, his eyes widened. It wasn't a mouse, it was a pack of rats, staring right at him. One of them darted towards him, fangs ready to attack Leopardclaw darted off, the rats not far behind. He ran over to where his sister was resting. "Sundapple! We have to go! Now!" Sundapple shot up from her brothers urgent tone, the wood creaked as the rat pack was coming closer, Leoardclaw panicked, he looked around, the was a loose piece of wood, they could jump onto the higher oddly square branch from there! Sundapple heard the sqeaking of the rats, she panicked. "What do we do?!" Leopardclaw whipped around to face his sister and stared at her for a moment, she got the message and nodded, Leopardclaw jumped onto the rotting wood and jumped onto the large square branch, Sundapple folowing, only for as she jumped and grabbed hold, the wood branch snapped, making Leopardclaw cling for dear life, making Sundapple fall into the pack of rats. Leopardclaw watched in horror in fear, as his sister was bitten and scratched as she tried to claw he way out. His horror only grew as his sister suddenly vanished, he wanted to yowl, he wanted to let out his fury. ''Did she get out?! Did the swarm drag her off?! ''Leopardclaw closed his eyes, the once brave and agile warrior was filled with horror, shock, and grief. Leopardclaw wanted it to end, he wanted it to be a dream. He didn't want anny of this to happen, words seem to repeat in his head over and over again. ''If I could have just convinced her not to come here! ''He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but noise filled his ears of the rats screeching, making him imagine his sister being torn apart completely by them. He let out a yowl as the wood shattered beneath his weight. He waiting for the claw marks and bites of the rats to come. But nothing came. They were done with their little run for prey. ''But that's because they got Sundapple! ''Leopardclaw felt his throat start to choke with pure grief. His sister was gone... and it was his fault for letting her come here.